Tempting Flames
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: She was light, he was dark. He was the phoenix, she was the dragon. Together, they would achieve the Ultimate Power. And he will do whatever it takes to make her his.


**Is it wrong to ship Darkar with Bloom?**

 **I've always wished he would come back on season 5 or so. It was so cute; the way he acted towards Bloom after he turned her evil.**

 **They say he used to be a good man who was possessed by the Shadow Flame. I imagined that he'd be purified and turn into a small phoenix. He would even act as Bloom's guide.**

 **But alas, it wasn't meant to be.**

 **He is still one of my favourite charming villains.**

 **Anyway... enjoy.**

* * *

 _When was the last time he heard the sweet, beautiful sound of screams of terror?_

After a thousand years, he, Lord Darkar, the Shadow Phoenix, was finally freed from his prison.

His first act of revenge; _Set the kingdom of Domino in_ _ **flames...**_

The realm of the Great Dragon... His adversary... The bane of his existence...

It was the beginning of the world. Just him, and _her_.

Two godly beasts of flame, wandering around the dark void.

Then the day came when they decided to _create._

They created mountains, rivers, lands, etc. They crafted beauty in the forms of nature; flowers, clouds, flowing water, sunlight...

They even gave birth to creatures of many shapes and sizes. Living, breathing beings to take care of all of their creation.

For a few years, all was well with the universe.

 _Until the day came when creation asked for_ _ **power...**_ _power equal to that of the two beasts..._

The next thing he knew, _the Dragon_ _ **betrayed**_ _him._

Aiding those _wretched_ _**demons**_ in sealing him away.

 _Betrayed... by his_ _ **love...**_

...

Now here he is... destroying the realmwhere the Dragon laid to rest after their last battle.

It's a shame actually; He longed to face her again in battle after so many years.

 _Alas... it took all of her power just to seal him away..._

 _Oh well. Back to destroying...!_

Darkar shot his head up in surprise. He felt a powerful aura coming from the castle. A very _familiar_ powerful aura.

 _But that's impossible... She couldn't have..._

He did hear that before the Dragon left, she entrusted the last of her power to the royal family of Domino.

Such mere beings couldn't possibly possess such power equal to that of an almighty beast like her.

And yet... There it is. An aura powerful like _hers._

He entered the castle, searching for the source.

He stopped when he heard a cry, an infant's cry.

He turned to the door closest to him and willed it open. He hovered inside the room, until he finally found the source of the powerful aura.

 _An infant child... A_ _ **baby...**_

 _ **This,**_ _was the current vessel of one of the two most powerful flames in the whole universe...?!_

 _And_ _ **WHEN**_ _is she going to stop her infernal crying?!_

The baby stopped, only to eye the mysterious being before her curiously.

It wasn't her mother...or her father...

And it was definitely not her big sister...

 _But he does look fun..._

The baby giggled and reached her hands out for Darkar, much to the dark being's surprise.

 _Something's not right about this child._

Those who saw him cowered in fear. Why, the moment he appeared in the darkened skies, (complete with thunder) they started running like tiny ants, running with their lives to avoid the wrath of the malevolent being floating above them.

The baby giggled once again. _She's starting to get on his nerves..._

 _Still... she is..._

 _..._ _ **adorable**_ _..._

A ball of fire blasts Darkar from behind, knocking him down to the ground.

" _Bloom!_ " Daphne scooped her baby sister in her arms and quickly flew out of the room, determined to keep the baby away from the evil being that was destroying their home.

Darkar got up and glared at the direction the nymph went, before bursting into laughter.

 _Members of the Domino Royal Family... Guardians of the Dragon Flame..._

 _Now for the real fun to begin..._

He managed to track the sisters down, and found them with his witches. The eldest was doing her best in defending her younger sister from his dark servants.

Behind the eldest was a portal.

 _Ah... So the pretty little nymph is running away from home with her little baby sister..._

Once she thought she had defeated the witches, Daphne was prepared to retreat into the portal with her sister... only to be blasted from behind.

The Nymph of Domino fell to the ground. Bloom, who cried in the midst of the destruction, was levitated until she fell into the arms of Darkar.

 _She such a pretty little thing._ Cyan eyes, hair like the flames of the Great Dragon... _which, what probably why he finds her so... familiar..._

Daphne got back on her feet and blasted Darkar, freeing her sister from his grasps.

With one last loving yet guilty look on her sister, the eldest princess of Domino sends her through the portal, praying that whoever finds her, would love, and care for her.

 _And protect her from those who seeks her power for destruction..._

Darkar could only watch as the infant disappeared into the portal.

For some strange reason... _He didn't want her to go..._

 _And now...he's laughing..._

 _Something's telling him he'll see her again..._

 _For now, he has to deal with the annoying nymph..._

* * *

 _Years later..._

Four pieces... The Codex was split into _four_ pieces...

His moment of planning was interrupted by one of his servants.

Apparently, the fairy from before had returned, and was once again risking her life for those pesky little pixies.

He conjured up an orb in order to spy on her. And there she was, fighting his monsters. Plus she brought some friends too...

 _One, was a fairy... with cyan eyes, and hair..._

 _Just like the flames of the Great Dragon..._

Darkar grinned wickedly.

 _The last blood of Domino... The one who bears the Dragon's Flame... She who is destined to defeat him..._

 _Or better yet... The one who will aid him in obtaining the Ultimate Power..._

 _And rule by his side..._


End file.
